User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquire about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Greetings. I would like to inquire about why my pasta wasn't reviewed until now. While I realize you may be busy or otherwise have other pastas to review (or you may not be into the genre), I think it's not a good sign that my pasta wasn't reviewed for the past two days. I am sorry to bother you about that, but I would appreciate it if you wrote your input on the pasta. Judging by your other reviews, your insight should help me on what to do to make the pasta better (or if I should re-write it entirely). Again, I'm sorry about this. With my regards, PookaMustard 15:31, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Question Did you have to delete my pasta? Did it meet quality standards? If not, then why? I did my best! It was not dumb. Page Rename Gute Nacht, kleiner Hund needs to have the 'k' in 'kleiner' capitalized. I can't rename pages without the rollback right, so mind nailing this for me? Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 02:28, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Can't you allow just ONE more? I promise to be original, the best way I can. Also, can you make sure, No matter (if it has Quaility standards) how good my pasta is, NEVER EVER EVER Make it Pasta of the month. Even if I change my Mind, NEVER make it so. RockoFan2006 (talk) 16:46, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Me I understand. You know, I have to post my story on Trollpasta wiki now. I can't do geoshas lost episode wiki, because the Quaility standard thing. One more thing, can you be my friend? Hey man, read through the required material before getting here. Just curious so I can improve. You recently deleted my story "Bison" for not meeting quality standards. I read through the quality standards pretty thoroughly so I am just wondering if you can expand upon this. Thanks, Kindly, Lavecki (talk) 18:45, August 25, 2017 (UTC)Lavecki Thanks for the feedback on this. The story you are thinking of is actually a riddle about a man who orders a food and kills himself after taking one bite. linked here. And I will admit it was a bit of the inspiration for it. I can see what you mean by the little errors of redundancy and the gramatical errors. I will disagree with you a little bit about the ending being shoehorned in as I had established that they were poor and built up that they didnt get much in the way of meat (which protein is necessary to survive) but I will agree that I can do more to improve upon the set up. That said, it seems like you guys are having more stringancy given to current stories rather than older stuff that is currently on the wiki, I am not saying this as an attack or anything but I am just curious as to why this is? I assume its just easier to stop more incomming than to clear out old items. Either way thanks for the feedback. "I'm sorry, but that feels like a bit of a stretch" It seems like you are under the impression that children know everything about their parents finances. The character is an unreliable narrator. Saying things like "we pretty much grew enough to sustain ourselves and a little extra for trade." Is something the narrator is assuming as a child. Additionally the mother is trying to put food on the table for her child, if one year the crop wasnt as good the mother probably isn't going to tell the child that and make sure that they never notice, even if she isnt eating as much. Like I said, I can do more to show this but it definitly isn't a stretch or something that is shoehorned in. Do you ban kids? For example, if a 10 year old had a Fandom account, would they get banned? If they did, then would it be infinite? Old User Help Hello, I used this Wikia account years ago and I needed some help. I don't want my contributions or chat logs to show up via search engines (i.e. Google). Can you help me with deleting my contributions and my chat logs? If not, can you give me advice on how to? Thanks. LLL (talk) 21:20, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Are you spanish? This is NOT racisim. Rawr Ya ninja'd me. xD I had that template applied right as you deleted it. :P Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:33, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Regarding my copyright Hello, I take issue with your explanation of copyright. Creative Commons ("CC") is an additional way for me to license my works to the world. I'm intimately familiar with CC-BY-SA, CC-BY-NC, CC-BY, and everything in between. Stating that my story, "Black Rice", is my copyright is not vague. It reiterates that the story is my intellectual property. I choose to include that because most content on here is considered CC-BY-SA. However, I do not permit anyone to use my story under such a license unless with express permission. Thus, I will not include a CC license. Thank you, --http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abysmii Abysmii http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyTalk talk https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q My readings 00:54, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Regarding my copyright 2 Understood. --http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abysmii Abysmii http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyTalk talk https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q My readings 01:03, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Screaming From Inside My Car About How Taxes are Theft While the Road Workers Slowly Bury It in Cement User blog:Magical Toddler/Unsolicited Advice on Characters! Got a new advice blog up. Let me know if you got something to add. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 04:30, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed the link. Since I had to search for it and DA is weird as hell, it wasn't the right url. I just didn't pick up on that until you let me know. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 05:32, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :By the way, I know you resigned from it and all, but why don't you try getting your crat rights back? From what I've noticed, there's not a single active crat here. You're the only active (former) crat here. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 22:18, August 26, 2017 (UTC) The Old Bus Hey! So, a pasta of mine was deleted (The Old Bus). The strange thing (and the point of the whole thing) is that I never got a message about it; it disappeared like the freaking Roanoke colony (I'm a nerd... :3). Was it because it looked like I copied another pasta? Because I gave credit for that, and I think I changed it enough that it's not plagiarism. Oh, crap, I just realized I should've taken this to Deletion Appeal...(Or should I? Apologies, I'm a chattermouth. :3) -Luna-Chan the Jailbird Vandal http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Annabelle?diff=1290849&oldid=1265897 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Freesty123 Vandalized the Annabelle page with an illegal streaming link and other stupid shit. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 12:00, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Collab Project Polling thread's up. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 11:21, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Edits Hey thank you for the warning. I just signed up for this today and would like to know what I specifically what I edited. No rudeness was intended in this message. I would just like to know. Emptyeyed (talk) 00:02, August 30, 2017 (UTC)Emptyeyed Ok. See, I thought that if it was able to be edited that we could because I was exploring the Writer's Workshop and just adding a part. I thought that was what I was supposed to do. Emptyeyed (talk) 00:05, August 30, 2017 (UTC)Emptyeyed Ok, thank you. I thought if there was something that I thought should be there I could add it and the other person would review it to see if he/she agreed with the change. Also, I checked out the Salt Mines, it was a beautiful idea. I laughed a little. But, anyway thanks for the warning. Greetings, I have submitted my latest story, 'In the Name of Love' in the writer's workshop. Kindly review it. I must mention that the story can have a lot of issues. Potentially, I might be toying with the definiton of a succubus. Then again, the story is about 3500 words long, so it would be unfair of me to expect fewer errors than more in this story. Actually, I'm down with some infection that has rendered me indoors for a long time. So, I guess writing the story was more of a getaway for me than a serious attempt, But then again, I certainly believe I've experimented with something new, so, personally, I enjoyed writing the story. Now, I await the response. Regards, Man's best friend (talk) 15:11, August 30, 2017 (UTC) /* Edits */ Hello, This is completely out of left field, but helped me unlock my story, The Puppetmaster's Regime, when I attempted some minor revisions several years ago. After a great hiatus and some serious thought I'd like to tackle a serious overhaul of the series. However I wanted to check with you first to see if this would even be possible, since they are very old pastas that have been collecting dust for a while. Thanks Hagenisnotacat (talk) 19:32, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Welcome to the Hotel California Can you add my latest advice blog with the rest of them in my little section? Btw, I've got another one planned too (as vague writing seems to have become the next new thing that needs talked about in detail.) It will have to wait some though - my power went out so I'm using my phone atm. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 02:23, August 31, 2017 (UTC) The Self Deprocating Poet and the Case of Writers Block Hello, I saw that my new poem was erased. I'm not here to bitch, or complain... In fact, I feel like the poem was very subpar. I am just asking for some feedback on the poem. I have been under a significant spell of writers block, caused in part by deppression and I am just looking for feedback on the poem itself. It's been hard for me to write anything but trash this past month or two, and I feel like this is the best thing that I have written for a while (which is saying something). I believe that as an administrator that you can review the poem, but I will post it here for reference. But nay could I hold it back this time. She seemed so sweet and so divine. All so lonely in the park. No one around and it was getting dark. It became a force of habbit. But I knew I wreaking havok. All of them wondered, but none of them knew. Who took their children, oh, but who? I swiped in to catch my pray. Told her of sweets, and games to play. I brought her back to my suite. And gave her so much candy to eat. But now I knew that she had to go. My inner temptation that no one knows. The little girl from down the street. Now she was my soul to keep. She kicked and screamed so loud. But in the end, she was down. In a pool of blood she lay. In the end... I felt brave. Chopped to bits, put in a sack. I felt so good, a successful attack. Took her to the woods where no one would find her. I dug the hole about 3 feet deep. Where she would lay in eternal sleep. The worms crawled in and out. But she never even made a shout. She still lies in a shallow grave. Laying in her filth and decay. I know she'll never make it home. I even kept one of her fingerbones. Laying in bed I rest. If they don't catch me, I don't need to confess. OriginalSkin1969 (talk) 06:00, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Oi http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shandow_and_cat/The_Psycho_Girl Translated this real quick. It's a blogicle. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 22:39, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for reviewing the story, and thank you once again for your concern :) Regards, Man's best friend (talk) 12:51, September 1, 2017 (UTC) "The Right Spot" Deletion Good afternoon. I'd like to inquire as to why my pasta "The Right Spot" was deleted from the site moments after being posted, as I am confused as to why it does not meet your site's quality standards. Please get back to me as soon as possible. PassionFroott (talk) 17:33, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Deleted Pasta Hello, My name is Blake, from the Steel Donut Collective . We do light-hearted riffs on Youtube on writing of dubious quality, and we recorded a riff of this story: Test Subject 113. We like to display the text of the story on-screen, so viewers can read along. I'm not sure if it's possible, but could we get access to the text, just so we can use it for the video? I understand if it's not possible, but I'd figure I'd ask. Thanks! Mdcowboy (talk) 21:26, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Issues with adding video files? Can't seem to add a couple new narrations. When I click the 'play' sort of looking button in edit mode and copy/paste the youtube html address, nothing happens (as opposed to the normal appearing of a thumbnail). Doesn't seem to be working properly on Jay's Horror Network wiki either. Just curious if it is just me, or if there is something happening with the wikia at large. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:44, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Yo, thanks for all the help in formatting my pastas. I'm anxious to see what you think about my latest, Come In, We're Open, and maybe some of my older works. You're a huge inspiration, and I hope to see more of your content on this wiki! skin taker (talk) 03:31, September 4, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire Thanks again I read your suggestions and I'll do my best to fix the issues you saw with my pasta, although as an answer to you question, I was trying to make the character's view ambiguous for the most part (avoid usage of words with strong connotations like horrifying or disturbing), to keep her stance secret until the end. The changes in phrasing are kind of meant to convey a gradual adapting to the situation. But, I agree, they sound a bit too out-of-place when put next to each other. I hope you can give similar feedback on my other pastas, but if you can't or don't have the time, I understand fully. Duskfallen (talk) 04:00, September 4, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire :EDIT: I also want to mention that I have big plans for this series, with the second installment called Cleanup in Aisle II, which focuses on a health inspector making a routine check, and the third called Closing Time, which is told from the perspective of the store owner himself. I'll spoil it a little for you here: The man is actually good at heart, and is only running the store because the being that is the store is giving him something in return. :Overall, it's meant to be a more "fun" series, although this by no means replaces "scary". :Duskfallen (talk) 04:11, September 4, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire Undertsandable ...but that removed all the other edits I made, like all the commas I added. If possible, could you restore just those edits? EDIT: lol, misspelt understandable and now can't change it Duskfallen (talk) 01:33, September 5, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire :Sorry I had to make you go thru that, but I have to take a hiatus and review some photos for my portfolio. Have a mervelous day. :Duskfallen (talk) 01:33, September 5, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire RE: Heads-Up It's no big deal. I'd PREFER it be up and ready by Halloween, but that's because of simple festivity preference. (When I made the original project, it was basically a Halloween celebratory thing that was cool at the time) But, that's not a bad thing. It gives extra time and thus a bit of extra length. That can't do any harm. Would've been nice to know beforehand, though. :/ Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 03:46, September 5, 2017 (UTC) spam I think ths is spam http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JeffyTheAutistic/Sonic.exe_is_a_Masterpiece what say you? Skyrim90000 (talk) 15:05, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Werewolf contest cancellation So sorry to hear you couldn't squeeze my contest into the busy creepypasta schedule. I understand, though. But, to be fair, I gave you all the logistics and scheduling way back in April and it was approved. I cleared my schedule for October to be free to read all the stories and leave detailed critiques. Honestly, I do have a fan or two around and I think it could have been a boon to the wiki, especially as I would have critiqued each and every story. But, whatever. Good luck with everything. Now my October is completely free! Maybe I can get some writing done and get to all those novels on my reading list. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:59, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Uh, say what, dude? We talked about it on messenger just a few weeks ago and it was a go. It wasn't just one message burried on your talk page. Not at all. We discussed it several times. Did you really forget that? Really? I mean, I can go back and find the exact day we talked about it on messanger and you said it was all set. If what you're saying is true, you've got one bad memory, then, dude. This whole thing feels really strange to me. I guess the wiki is so popular and booming right now you can't keep your shit straight and little people like me just fall through the cracks. Good luck with your "big" writing project. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:14, September 5, 2017 (UTC) RE: Change in Plans I already changed the deadline to Thanksgiving; all that's left to kickstart the project is a (highlighted) thread that lets people know it exists. I won't putting that up just yet; I'm waiting for Die to make the first entry and go from there. I don't think I'll be changing the deadline back just yet, as there isn't really a point beyond personal preference. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 21:23, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey EmpyrealInvective, I am writing to let you know that there is an error in wording for the story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Mount_Pleasant regarding this line: "March 13 only brought more mystery. There lay only undisturbed, virgin snow where the perplexing lamppost had stood the evening before." It should read as follows: "March 13 only brought more mystery, nonetheless. Where the perplexing lamppost had stood the evening before lay only undisturbed, virgin snow." "Mount Pleasant" was a transcription of one of the stories read by theLittleFears on YouTube. This is the exact spot of the video where this wording is used: https://youtu.be/PQYcOqquzW0?t=1m40s (Not sure if I'm supposed to sign with E. Braunstein (talk) 17:54, September 7, 2017 (UTC) then my name or not, so I'll sign with my name here.) E. Braunstein (talk) 17:54, September 7, 2017 (UTC)Ellobro Story Just to let you know that this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Swyvern does not meet the QS. Thank you. Skyrim90000 (talk) 05:06, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Yo again http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EmoDragon123/Rocko%27s_modern_life Caught a blogicle. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 20:22, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Hello. I couldn't find the reason as to why you deleted mine. I was not finished with it and I was going to later work on it once I was done to actually make it scary. I had forgotten to add that it wasn't finished. If you thought I was done with it, I wasn't. If there was another reason why you deleted it, please let me know. Thanks and have a nice day.CreepypastaKat (talk) 23:50, September 8, 2017 (UTC) sorry but you can't post undone stories to this wikl, ever. it doesn't matter if you were "going to later work on it" or not. you can save it on a text editer but not on here. good luck. Skyrim90000 (talk) 01:07, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Oi! JESSİE COOK, JESSİE COOK ABOUT LITTLE INFORMATION, Please Be Careful This guy keeps removing the Delete template. His story is an OC story, he blanked the page, and directly uploaded his OC. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 23:34, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :Also, caught another blogicle: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kilgorio/guest_infinit_hacked_my_acound :Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:33, September 10, 2017 (UTC) New I've made a new account. Would you please delete the last one I was using. I felt like making a new username. Additionally, on the last application I made for administrator, I left off that I demoted myself on the previous account, and then it was brought up that I resigned. Only wanted to clarify, I was not trying to resign, only demote myself temporarily. I'm not sure if it makes any difference on whether I can be an administrator right away, that's cool with me either way. I verified my email was the same on both accounts the only way I know how on this message. I've seen a link to something called usercheck, which is for verifying emails, but I can't find it. Would you be able to give me that link? [[User:Myateal|''Myateal]] [[User talk:Myateal|(talk)]] 10:37, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Yo again The Greatest Good of the Greatest Number needs the Historical Archive/PD category. It's a work by Gertrude Atherton and is in the Public Domain. I believe I added this story before the category was created, which is why it is not in there already. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 09:38, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Deletion I recently had a story, " Just Breathe " Deleted, Can you give me a few tips on whati did wrong perhaps? I recently had a story deleted, " Just Breathe " I was wondering what i did wrong? If so can I have a few tips on improving a story next time? ~SW Rollback Question I know I'm a long way from becoming one, but I was checking the Rollback requirements on the Requests page and saw that one of the requriements is that you "must know the wiki naming conventions." I was wondering if you could tell me the "naming conventions" are. Thank you for your time. 'Suomynona404 (talk) 19:42, September 15, 2017 (UTC)' Taxing the poor to feed the rich!... Wait a moment Just a heads up; I'll probably add a few more of Gertrude Atherton's works to the site after I'm through reading them. I recently managed to procure a copy of ''The Bell in the Fog and Other Stories, which is cool. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 21:13, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Collab thread http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:593000 Mind giving it a highlight? Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 20:18, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Question Hi. I was just wondering why you deleted my pasta "The JPG Nightmare". If you can please explain. Rectrixadam (talk) 02:31, September 19, 2017 (UTC)Rectrixadam apology Hi There, How's it going? I'm not sure if you remember me. I wanted to apologise for how things have seemed to have kicked off online these last few days. After you deleted my story I admit I was a bit salty and complained to some of my other writing friends. It all seems to have spiraled out of control from there. I wanted to say I totally respect your opinion regarding the issues with my story and am trying to take it on board for my future writing. I can't help but feel like I've accidentally started all of this and it was never my intention for things to get as crazy as they have or for anyone to have feelings hurt or to feel like they're in the wrong. So, I'm sorry dude. Before all this kicked off I was actuallygoing to ask you if you wanted to do an interview on my podcast as the main (ish) mod responsible for QC on the wiki. That offer is still open if you want to but obviously I understand if not. Thanks, Simon Stex85 (talk) 20:05, September 20, 2017 (UTC)stex85Stex85 (talk) 20:05, September 20, 2017 (UTC) CSS The CSS operates by basically reading the url. Helel's name should actually be like this: ahref$=":Helel_ben_Shahaar", ahref$="/Helel_ben_Shahaar"{ Just giving you a heads up. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 21:01, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :It's no problem. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 21:13, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: No need for apologies Thanks man, I'm glad. In terms of the podcast, my channel is here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiSGvfvC8QPpOsK8w21woBg then general theme is that it's for aspiring creepypasta writers. So we just talk about a story you've written, one you like and what you think of the scene in general. Obviously you don't have to speak for the wiki as a whole. Your opinions are all good. In the interest of transparency I have interviewed Abysmii and Dead Palette. I'm totally neutral though. I'm just interested in what people think! Let me know if you're interested. Obviously no worries if not! Thanks, Stex85 (talk) 21:23, September 20, 2017 (UTC)stex85Stex85 (talk) 21:23, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Question about my unfinished story? hey invective, im here to request something: indeed my story was incomplete, and lacking in some cases, but can you give me one chance to revitalize and post my finished story again? i apologize for the previous repost, that was a minor accident caused by my computer. anyways, i hope i can hear back from you soon. LionPrince13 (talk) 04:46, September 21, 2017 (UTC)Lionprince13 New Wicker Saga Story Hey, Empy! If/when you have the time, hoped you might check out my new Wicker Saga story Sins of the Father. Thanks in advance! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:25, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello :). I was wondering If I could write a Slenderman story. I know that thousands of others have written stories. But I wanna try writing my own version of Slenderman. One that isnt the over-powered creatures that everyone knows. But I wanna know if its okay to use this character. SentinelKnight (talk) 14:57, September 21, 2017 (UTC)SentinelKnight In the off-chance you didn't notice... Slimebeast removed all his pastas. I more messaged you to ask if you had any idea this was happening, and if you need any help from me. "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 23:03, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Question about my old story hey empy, don't mean to be annoying, but since i've asked people to review my current story i decided to ask this: could i remake my old story involving Ethan? I'm not starting it right away, I need planning and stuff, but if you could get back to me with an answer, i'll understand either way, anyways bye. LionPrince13 (talk) 04:07, September 22, 2017 (UTC)LionPrince13 :Sorry to bother you again, but can you do something about this guy? He's made a bunch vandalisms (in taste only he would consider good) and is generally not doing anything good. :"I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 05:31, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Its me again. Remember that Bambi Creepypasta I wrote? So, basically, lost Episodes or Haunted Gaming Creepypastas are not allowed here anymore, right? So can you please send me a link for that site you told me where I could post them? I'm asking that, not because of my Bambi Creepypasta, because I noticed it was a little... Too... You know, too mainstream. So I attempted to actually Rewrite the story of JC-the-Hyena, "Sonic.exe". Yeah, that story where Sonic cries blood and stuff... I rewrote it to, well, MAKE SENSE. So, where can I post it again, signed by the person you never thought would ever get in this wiki again, NichProductions (talk) 03:10, September 24, 2017 (UTC)NichProductions